My Boy Is Psycho?
by AppleQuin
Summary: Luhan Adalah Seorang namja yang memiliki kepribadian mengerikan bahkan bisa membunuh , tapi saat melihat sehun dia langsung terpikat dan menjadi malaikat.


anyeoongg hai readders ini ff pertama gw dan sorry yah :v kalo ff nya gaje dan opening nya gajelas*wtf :3 kali ini gw bakaln buat ff ttg hunhan ️ gw suka bangett ama ini couple serasi banggettss dan gw jujur lebih tertarik dengan genre yang beraura psycho or? whatever️ gaje abaikan:3

yaudah cekkidott aje ye pak:3 *ampunpak kalo gajelas

Title : My Boy Is Psycho

Cast : Hunhan , cast bertambah seiring waktu️

Genre: Sad , Angst , dikit Romance

Summary : luhan adalah seorang pria manis nan tampan yang kaya raya tapi memiliki kepribadian yang mengerikan bahkan bisa membunuh orang yang tidak ia sukai , tapi saat melihat siswa culun bernama Oh Sehun yang polos dan manis dia langsung berubah menjadi malaikat . akankah berjalan mulus ? *gaje bangett sumpah pak.

Dijalanan di sebuah kota di seoul terlihat seorang siswa sedang di bully oleh teman-teman sekolahnya saat itu siswa itu sedang di jambaki, dipukuli , bahkan di tendang oleh kawanan pria baja hitam itu *asw gajelas abaikan * . "

"kumohon lepaskan akuu "lirih namja yang dibully itu . " hahaha lepas? kau bilang lepas? haha tentu saja.. AKU TIDAK AKAN" ujar sang pembully dengan penekanan kata di akhir . "hiks..hiks m-memang a-akk-u salah app-a? "lirih namja itu . sang pembully pun menjawab "salahmu? kau ingin tahu? salahmu adalah kau itu miskin dan kotor! kau sama sekali takpantas berada di sekolah XOXO High School dan menjadi bagian nya! dan jika kau ingin lepas kau harus angkat kaki dari sekolah kami! " tegas pembully itu dan kawanan lainya pun menertawakan dan meludahi nya*duh kasian amat :v * dan kawanan itu pun pergi . sang namja yang culun itupun hanya bisa menangis sambil memegangi luka-luka di tubuh nya yang sangat menyakit kan itu .

disisi lain ada seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka dan menatap sehun intens dari kejauhan . karena tak tahan lagi sang namja pun mendekati namja yang tadi dipukuli sambil bertanya pada nya . " hey.."

sang namja culun pun tercengang dengan mata sembab dan langsung bangkit ingin berlari tapi dicekal oleh namja misterius itu

dan . " hey jangan takut , aku orang baik aku tidak akan menyakiti mu " ujar namja itu

"b-benarkah? " tanya sang namja yang dibully . " Ne tentu saja dan hey ayo ikut dengan ku , akan ku obati lukamu" ajak sang namja misterius yang di ketahui bernama Xi Luhan . " t-tapi ..." belum sempat sang namja yang di bully (sehun) menjawab tapi luhan telah menarik nya ke dalam mobil , reflek sehun meronta ronta tapi luhan tetap memaksa nya dan mendorong sehun masuk . " hey tenanglah aku hanya ingin menolongmu " ujar luhan , sehun hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan luhan , perasaan nya saat ini campur aduk antara takut dan gelisah dan sedih dan dan gelisah dan sedih dan gelisah *asw abaikan .

SKIP TIME

Setibanya di apartemen luhan sehun duduk di sofa dan luhanpun membuatkan minuman di dapur , sehun melihat sekeliling apartmen luhan dan melihat berbagai pernak-pernik dan interior yang elegan nan mewah dan sehun menduga luhan adalah orang berada . toh barang barang nya saja bermerek semua .

"ini aku bawa p3k dan minuman hangat untukmu " ujar luhan sembari tersenyum simpul ke arah sehun , " g-gomawo " ucap sehun terbata-bata karena gugup . " hey tak usah canggung , oh ya nama ku Xi Luhan kalau kau siapa?" tanya luhan " Oh Sehun namaku , Oh sehun "jawab sehun. luhan pun yang melihat tingkah sehun seperti itu gemas sendiri dan ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium sehun langsung tanpa babibu , tapi ia masih menahan . "Aku panggil kau BabyHun ne? "kata luhan , dan perkataan itu membuat sehun sukses tercengang dengan pipi memblushing merah sedikit , " a-a-pa? kk-enapa memanggilku s-eperti itu? " tanya sehun gugup , " karena kau manis seperti bayi menurutku"jawab luhan , sehun langsung menunduk malu , dan " aku itu jelek culun pula mana mungkin aku manis seperti yang kau bilang"lirih sehun , dan luhan pun melihatnya dan menjawab" tidak , tidak menurutku kau itu manis "jawab luhan dengan tersenyum tulus , dan itu membuat sehun sedikit bahagia karena masih ada orang yang mau berteman bahkan memuji nya seperti itu , tidak seperti di sekolahnya dia hanya di jadikan bulan-bulanan dan bahan ejekan jika disekolah .

"oh ya sehun kau itu sekolah dimana?" tanya luhan , " aku sekolah di XOXO luhan-sshi" jawab sehun formal " hey takusah seformal itu hun" kata luhan " kita ini kan sudah jadi teman lebih baik kau panggil aku hyung saja " kata luhan , sehun pun menjawab " b-baiklah luhan hyung"jawb sehun . " ahh... sehun lebih baik kau menginap disini bukan kah besok libur?"tawar luhan " ahh ...nde aku akan menginap memang nya boleh?"jwb sehun . " astaga pabbo tentu saja kau ini temanku kan?"sahut luhan dan itu membuat sehun bahagia karena dia memiliki teman setidaknya teman nya itu menerima dia apa ada nya.

TBC

sambung kaga nih bang ? adek adekk ? kakak kakak? ibuk ibuk?

PASTI lah! tapi nanti yah akike capek nek :v *bahasa apaan sih lu ky :? *

yaudah ntr aku lanjutt eaaa bebz review nd coment cong:v


End file.
